Meet Me At The Bar
by redgamer2755
Summary: The crew is entering the final stages of the Reaper war. Garrus and FemShep say their last goodbyes. Enjoy!


**Meet Me at The Bar**

***I don't own anything, I just wrote the story.**

I woke up with cold chills all over me. I've been having the same dream over and over again. I shouldn't say dream, it more like a night mare. I chased this little boy, the one I tried to save from the air duct. He just kept running away from me when I just wanted to help him. Then, he turns to me and doesn't say anything. The last thing I remember is he's engulfed in flames just like when the shuttle carrying tons of innocent children and adults was destroyed by the Reaper back on earth. My body tightened by the thought of those monsters. Reapers needed to be stopped before they destroyed anything else back on earth. I shut the thought out and walked over to the shower.

I showered for a good 10 minutes. My thoughts were rushing inside my head so, I jumped out and went to the mirror. I blow dried my wet red hair and put it into a braid. Then, I applied some black mascara and black eyeliner. This, this is the face of a true soldier I thought. Many people told me that through out my career. Words like loyal, ruthless, and dedicated always came to mind. I guess this is why I was picked for fighting the Reapers. My thoughts were put aside when I heard my doors sliding. It was Garrus.

"Hey, I just came by to check on you. You haven't been looking well lately."

I kissed him on the cheek. It was good to know out of all this mess I still had someone who cared. Someone to ease my worries and make me think of other outcomes of our current situation. Garrus wasn't your smooth talker romantic type but, he did try. I remember the first compliment he ever gave me.

"I love your hair, and your waist is very supportive."

I chuckled at the thought of that every time. Garrus was one in a million, this was because I was raised in a alliance ship most of the time. No time for boyfriends or friends really. Then, I when I was old enough I got a call from admiral Anderson saying "we need you to fight against the Reapers." Shit seemed so easy back then, Saren and Sovereign were just the beginning of a all out war against every species in the galaxy. Now, we have planets being attack from all different angles. I tried to tell the council back when we took on the Collector Base.

"The Reapers will return with, great force now that we've defeated them twice."

Next thing I knew i was grounded along with the rest of the crew. Everyone disappeared after that. Now, after a couple of Reapers tear planets apart and, here we were with the whole crew again. I pushed the memories away and headed to the war room. This was it, our final chance to take down the reapers.

"You ready commander?" Said Joker.

"Yes."

"The Catalyst is on the Citadel."

"Alright, tell me when we've arrived."

I took a final look at my crew and decided to tell them I proud of them all. I didn't want any hard feelings at the end of this because I was walking into a certain fate, death.

"Traynor, you have become a very good asset to the Normandy, I believe you will do great things for the future of the Alliance."

"Thank you, Commander." She said with tear filled eyes.

"James, you are very arrogant but, you became a helluva soldier. I'm proud to call you my lieutenant."

"That's means a lot, ma'am."

"Liara, when I first met you I thought does this woman ever get out. You were very nerdy and, I came to love that in you. Now, your a strong capable woman ready to face any challenges to come. You've proved yourself and I'm also proud to have you in the Normandy."

"Thank you for always being there Shepard."

"Kaiden, you were a bit of a ass hole back on Horizon and we had words but, you have become very dependable throughout everything. I'm glad you decided to join us on our journey to the end."

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Garrus, oh Garrus. What can I say about the one and only Archangel?"

I thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah, I remember when I was recruiting for the Cerberus team and almost got sniped by you." And then you had the nerve to tell me "wait a second." Before you hit a blue suns officer. Good times Garrus, good times."

He playfully punched me in the arm. He knew I was joking and so did the rest of the crew. I did that to lighten the mood.

"Joker, you are the best pilot I've ever met. The Collector Base was risky but, you made the crew and the ship through it."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Last but not least, EDI."

"Yes, Shepard."

"When I first boarded the Normandy SR2, I didn't know what to make of creepy robot voice giving advice. I came around though. Between you and Traynor with all the technology I believe you made the Normandy run so much better."

"Thanks, Commander."

I gave everyone hugs knowing this could be the last one I ever give. I also wiped tears from everyone. My crew was hurt knowing I might not make it back but, I told them if any one is to sacrifice its me. Millions of lives were on the line and if one life could save them then yes, I'd do it no questions asked. That's how much I want a future for them and for those I don't even know. When I saw those shuttles shot down on Earth. I vowed then to make a sacrifice to save those closest and those who never even knew me.

I headed back to my cabin. Thoughts going through my head again. What happens to the crew if I don't return? Who will take my place and gain the knowledge if I don't return? I soon found myself writing a letter to the only person I knew who could command a crew as well as I did.

Garrus-

If your reading this letter, I gone, for good. We both saw this coming. I'm sorry.

I don't know if this in my power as Commander Shepard but, I hope you and the rest of the Alliance respects my wishes. I leaving you the Normandy and the crew. I never thought anyone was more capable then you. I believe you will make a good Commander Vakarian. Please lead the crew in the finest path you can, believe in yourself and them. They'll look up to you as they did me.

On a more personal note, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you but, in a mess like this no choices are given.. I know you are very upset with me right now and I get it. I would be too but, just remember I will always love you.

-Shepard

I sealed the letter into a envelope and wrote Garrus's name on the outside and, tucked it away under my private messenger console. I cleaned up for desk area so the letter was easily found if I do not return. I was interrupted by the sound of my cabin doors sliding apart and closing. And there he was in his blue and black armour.

"You know the best part about a battle that decides the whole fate of the galaxy?"

"Winning it?"

"I was thinking it's a good excuse to remind the ones you care about that you care about them. Want some company?"

"You read my mind."

"Hmmm, I guess I'm getting pretty good at this."

I woke up, another bad dream I thought. The same one where no matter how many times I want to save the child I can't. He always, always get engulfed in those damn flames and I can't do anything about it. Cold chills filled my body. I looked over to the corner of my cabin there was Garrus (probably doing some calibrations). I rose up and put my face in my hands, nothing could prepare me for what was about to come.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, you ever get them?"

"I always expect the worst, so dreaming about it is just a waste of good sleep."

"What about now?"

"I'm expecting a tough fight. What's bothering you?"

"Do you think we are going to make it?, everything we ever known is hanging by a thread."

"When hasn't it, the final battle could have been the last battle, all the bullets we've dodged could have been the one."

"Yeah, there have been quite a few bullets."

"Only this time around their just a little bigger."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Garrus."

I brushed his face with my hand and slowly got up to face the day's challenges. I met the crew who were all ready to face the battle field we once called home. I gathered everyone and told them my final words.

"Those words I said the other day were all 100% percent true. I wouldn't be here without each and everyone of you guiding me and the others, I want you to have no regrets in this mission, treat it as any other. We have a objective and let's get it done."

All the crew yelled. "Yes, ma'am"

I slowly began to walk to the shuttle for the final mission when Garrus grabbed me.

"So, I guess this is…"

"Just like old times?"

"Hmmm, might be the last chance we may ever say that."

"You think we are going to lose?"

"No, I think we are going to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they came from. Then, we are going to retire on a warm tropical island. Maybe even find out what a turian human baby looks like?" He said with a smirk in his face.

I stood there taken back of that thought. If I make it out that Garrus wants to start a family? Hmm, a family with Garrus Vakarian. The thought of a warm tropical place with the whole crew would be nice. I suppose I would be retired and have a lot of free time. I always did want to be a mom too. Hell yeah, let's do it.

"Alright I'm game but, biology might not agree, adoption could be better."

"I suppose little krogan will be running around."

"We just have to beat the reapers first."

Here we go back to the thoughts of dying and Garrus being all alone in the galaxy. He needed me but, so did the rest of the galaxy. I chose my path into the alliance so now I must pay the consequences even if it for the greater good.

"James, told me there's a old saying back on Earth. May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows your dead. Not sure if our heavens are the same but, if this thing goes bad and they are the same meet me at the bar, I'm buying."

"We are a team, no Shepard without Vakarian so, you better duck."

"Sorry, Turians don't know how to but, I'll improvise. And Shepard forgive me but, your boyfriend has a order for you. Come back alive. It would be a awful lonely galaxy without you."

I kissed him. Garrus didn't deserve to be alone in the galaxy but, I did have a job to do. I couldn't promise him anything about what was going to happen but, I'd do my best to prevent the worst.

"Goodbye Garrus, and if I'm up there and your not, you'll never be alone because I'll always be looking down on you everyday."

"Never." he repeated.

Before I knew it I was on top of the Citadel when a familiar figure appeared. It was the child in my dreams who just kept running wanting no help at all. He explained to me how he was the Catalyst and how the Reapers were just taking part in the cycle. They took all the older generations and leaving the younger to renew the cycle. He then told me I had three choices.

Destroy- I die but, the rest of the galaxy is free from the reapers.

Control- I die but, I control the reapers and their cycles.

Synthesis- Give my power to Reapers and they spread it throughout the galaxy.

"Destroy."

I walked away from the child and went towards the power circuit. I shot at the circuit. One bullet for Joker. Another for Admiral Anderson. And the final bullet for Garrus. Then, the whole structure blew to pieces. My final came through.

"One sacrifice for the greater good."

A whole wave of energy released and knocked down all the Reapers attacking the planets. People cheered in the final stages of the Reaper war,

**Back on the Normandy **

"We can't save her, we need to go." said Garrus with tears in his eyes.

"Fine, prepare for crash landing." said Joker.

"Goodbye Shepard, I love you." Garrus whispered to himself.

The Normandy was trying to fly away from the wave. Joker was hitting every button to save her but, the wave caught up and took down the Normandy.

Joker emerged from the broken ship along with the rest of the crew. The planet they landed on was like no other, it was bursting with life. Waterfalls made the scenery even more beautiful. While the rest of the crew was in disbelief, Garrus heard the sound of paper rattling in the wind. He ran over to it and saw it was addressed to him. He began to open the envelope and read the letter inside.


End file.
